ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribute Uniforms
The tribute uniforms are a set of a clothing that every tribute wears into the Games. They are usually customized to the arena environment; for example, a uniform in a watery arena might have some sort of small flotation device attached to it so tributes unable to swim might be able to not drown. Another example could be rainbow colored uniforms in an arena modeled after a disco club, etc. These uniforms have been used every year since the start of the Games. 9th Hunger Games The arena that year was a playground, and the uniforms were created to match. Each tribute was given a pair of faded blue jeans as well as a pastel colored shirt. District One's shirts were light pink, Two's were dark pastel green, Three's were pastel yellow, Four's were lighter pastel blue, Five's were pastel orange, Six's were pastel purple, Seven's were lighter pastel green, Eight's were powdery brown, Nine's were pastel indigo, Ten's were light red but not quite pink, Eleven's were pastel gray, and Twelve's were darker pastel blue. The tributes all looked like little kids playing on a playground, as intended. It was one of the earliest more inventive outfits. The uniforms did not provide any useful survival equipment, however; if anything, the outfits hindered the tributes, as it isn't the easiest to fight or run in jeans. 23rd Hunger Games The frozen wasteland of this year's arena warranted some extra clothing, it seemed, for the tributes to survive the oppressive cold. The Gamemakers wanted to lure the tributes into the Cornucopia Bloodbath, however, so they gave the tributes only a thin undershirt, thick white long sleeved shirts and loose charcoal gray athletic pants, not enough to starve off the cold. The eventual Victor and several others fled the scene despite the lure of parkas, coats, gloves, hats, and more clothing galore at the Cornucopia. The lacking clothing lead to all of the tributes who didn't get extra clothing to perish excepting the Victor, Cornflower, who miraculously managed to survive in the relatively sparse clothing the Gamemakers had given her to survive the unforgiving snowy wasteland. It was easy to move in these uniforms, even though they didn't seem to be the most cohesive. They did provide some warmth for the tributes, however, it was not usually enough to stave off the hypothermia and the unrelenting cold. The outfit did not supply any other survival equipment to help the tributes. 24th Hunger Games The tributes entered the marshy arena decked out in a pretty new outfit compared to the more common shirt and pants that was predominant so far in Games history, and would continue to be. The tributes all received identical dark green coveralls that were rubbery and pretty waterproof. Several other more common clothing options were offered at the Cornucopia in sparse amounts, but most tributes opted to stay in their coveralls, as it kept out the mucky water of the mangrove swamp, keeping them relatively dry. The coveralls provided a couple of assets for the tributes; their color blended in well with the abundant foliage of the arena, as well as the darker marshy waters. The mostly waterproof material, described as "springy" by one tribute, kept the tributes dry and any wounds dry as well, making it easier for wounds not to become infected. There was also decent mobility in the coveralls, leading the tributes to be able to move freely. 25th Hunger Games The no-mans land of an arena was a charred, barren landscape. Most, if not all, of the colors found in the arena besides the golden Horn were grays and blacks. The landscape was harder to navigate, and it had an all around air of somberness and hopelessness. The uniforms this year reflected such a predetermined mood. The Gamemakers had returned to their old staple of pants and shirt, and they dressed up all twenty four tributes voted into the Games by their own District in identical outfits, as was the usual. They were all dressed in sleek black pants and a matching t-shirt that were very dark, the color of midnight. These outfits provided two distinct advantages in the hellish arena of the first Quarter Quell. The first asset of these garments were their color. The black blended in with the gradient of gray to black that made up the arena's shades of color, making it easier for hiding tributes to be camouflaged by their surroundings. The uniforms also made tributes basically impossible to see at night due to their color without any light source or other aid. The second advantage was the easy mobility. The clothing was designed for increased mobility to help the tributes maneuver the complex, jagged landscape of the desolate arena, and it also was wind resistant and provided some warmth for the tributes.